Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren (codename Spectre 5) was a young female human Mandalorian and the weapons expert of the Ghost crew. And a member of The Rebellion Resistance. Bio Personality Like the rest of her crew, Sabine was sympathetic to victims of the Empire. Her past with the Empire led to a strong hatred towards the Imperials. Aboard the Ghost, Sabine was considered the "daughter" of the bunch. She looked up to Hera and Kanan, and thought of Zeb as an older brother and Ezra as an adorable younger younger brother. However, Sabine tended to ignore Ezra's signs of affection towards her, considering him just a good friend. Sabine was also a skilled graffiti artist, a skill she implemented into most of her missions. In addition to simply spraying Imperials, Sabine also made use of "paint bombs", which she would occasionally rig to Imperial vehicles.Additionally, Sabine was capable of using the Ghost's cannons. Her past and age has molded her into a fierce rebel but also left with trust issues. This caused a slight row between her and Hera until the Twi'lek convinced Sabine to have faith in her and Kanan despite their secrets, about which they, for the most part, keep Sabine in the dark. This stemmed from her time in the Imperial Academy, where she had blindly taken orders in a setting where she wasn't allowed to ask questions, something she described to be a nightmare. Main Weaponry * Customized AA-12 shotgun * 2 customized WESTAR-35 Heavy Blaster Pistols * Darksaber Skills Marksmanship Sabine is skilled enough with blasters to wield two simultaneously and shoot multiple targets down and is trusted enough to be the gunner of the Ghost. Sabotage Sabine is an excellent saboteur, using explosives and knowing when and where to strike, and bring down her targets, whether they're tie fighters, buildings, etc., as well as to make excellent distractions. Explosives Sabine makes use of explosives as a saboteur, but also uses bombs that yield varying effects, such as her paint-bombs, smoke-bombs, EMPs, and even fireworks. She also uses bombs with remote detonation or proximity-sensors. Artist Sabine expresses herself with anti-imperial graffiti, and custom paints her gear. She always leaves her mark on her exploits, usually with a bomb hidden in the artwork. Her skills as an artist are exquisite enough that Lando Calrissian offered to buy some samples of her work. Imperial Academy training Sabine trained in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore and actually learned a great deal in various subjects, such as Imperial workings in military, their arms and weapons, some alien languages, and more, making her a valued member of the crew of the Ghost. She is also quite athletic, able to use acrobatics to easily dodge and evade her enemies though whether this comes from training at the academy or her Mandalorian background is unclear. Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mandalorians Category:The Ghost Crew Category:The Rebellion Resistance Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Explosive Experts Category:Weapon Repairmen Category:Weapon Specialists Category:Bombers Category:Darksabermen Category:Tomboys Category:Athlethic Characters Category:Artists Category:Shotgunners Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen (non Force Sensitive)